The Ancient Pikmin: Poiser's story
by Starfighter364
Summary: This story is about the history of a White Pikmin named Poiser from the Ancient Pikmin when it was on gamefaqs. I now have a forum for this story, check it out, and send me a private message if you want to submit a character.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser, Poiyon Poizocki, and Poisin though. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

This is the story of a White Pikmin named Poiser who was in The Ancient Pikmin back when it was a RPG on gamefaqs.

"Talking"

Descriptionof what's going on, something a character is doing, or the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is.

-Point of View-

**Name:** Poiser. **Looks:** Purple eyes. **Reason for joining:** Loyalty to the tribe. **Bio:** A young White Pikmin who is a descendent of the Ancient Pikmin. He became leader and general of the White Pikmin tribe when his stepfather, who was the leader was killed. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Poiyon. **Looks:** Purple eyes. **Bio:** Poiser's Alter-ego. He is stronger than Poiser, but can't stay in control for long. Poiser has no memory of anything Poiyon does while he is in control. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Poizocki. **Looks:** Purple eyes. **Bio:** Poiser's slightly younger brother. He was kidnapped when their stepfather was killed. Poiser still hopes to find him one day. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male

**Name:** Poisin. **Looks:** Like most Pikmin. **Bio:** Stepfather of Poiser and Poizocki. He found them one day on his door step and took them in as his own. He was killed on the night Poizocki was kidnapped. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male

Prologue Legend of the Ancient Pikmin

Long ago there was a man named Olimar. He crashed on a mysterious planet one day while on vacation and then had 30 days to put his ship back together. He succeeded with the help of some creatures known as Pikmin and got back home, but when he got there it turned out his company was in debt. Olimar and another person named Louie went back to the Pikmin planet to find treasure to save their company. When they were finished Louie was accidentally left behind, so Olimar and his boss came back to the planet to save him. After they left the 5 Pikmin tribes decided that it would be a good idea to stick together, the Onions then disappeared and the Pikmin learned how to have children on their own. For a time all was well since the creature tribe was scared of the Pikmin now, then the Red Pikmin started attacking the other tribes suddenly. The Yellow and Blue fought back, but the White and Purple stayed out because each of the members were once parts of the other tribes. The White Pikmin eventually joined up with the Yellow and Blue Pikmin, while the Purple were fighting the creature tribe, who started going after the Pikmin again because they were fighting each other. All of the sudden a Pikmin with characteristics of all 5 Pikmin came and stopped the war, creating 5 special stones in the process. The Pikmin was called the Ancient Pikmin. Five lights, ones of the colors of the Pikmin came from the Ancient Pikmin and scattered to houses of each of the tribes. The White and Purple both split in two as they fell, all of the lights turned into Pikmin. Each of the stones combined with one of the lights before they became Pikmin. A few years later all of the tribes were at war with one another, except for the yellow Pikmin who hadn't been seen for awhile. Along with the creature tribe there was a new tribe, the Mushroom Pikmin tribe. This is where the story begins.

-Normal-

The Ancient Pikmin was fighting a creature who all except his outline was hidden by the shadows.

"Give up!" The Ancient Pikmin said. "I won't let you win!"

"I'll never give up!" said the creature.

"Very well." said the Ancient Pikmin. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The Ancient Pikmin and the Creature charged toward each other about to attack when Poiser, a White Pikmin who was having this dream woke up.

-Poiser-

"What a weird dream." I said as I woke up. "but was it only a dream?"

I looked around and saw it was still night, but my brother Poizocki wasn't in bed. I felt something was wrong so I went into the living room, I never expected what I saw next. On the ground was my stepfather Poisin surrounded by a pool of blood, and Poizocki was tied up and in the hands of some Red Pikmin.

"Dad!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

"Poiser, my son get out of here. Leave me." My stepfather said.

"No! I won't leave you and Poizocki behind!" I said to him.

"Get that boy out of here, we'll take care of his father and brother." Said one of the Red Pikmin, obviously the boss as they took Poizocki out of there.

"I won't let you hurt Poiser!" My stepfather said while getting up.

"What are you going to do old man?" The boss said.

"I'm going to take you down!" My stepfather said as he charged the group of Red Pikmin, he was then struck down by the whole group.

"Too bad. Looks like you won't be saving anyone!" The boss said smugly as my stepfather fell back to the ground.

"Dad!" I said as my stepfather hit the ground.

"Poiser… my… son…… please…… get…… out……… of……… here." My stepfather said as his breathing grew more shallow.

"No! Please don't die dad!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Poiser…… you've…… always…… made……… me……… proud……… son" My stepfather said as he died. Unlike how things used to happen, a Pikmin's body no longer disappears when they die.

"Finally! That emotional stuff was getting on my nerves!" The boss said.

"Father. I will get revenge!" I said my eyes full of anger. The next thing I knew I was glowing, I then blacked out.

-Poiyon-

How could they? Why did they kill my stepfather? They will pay! When the light faded I was standing in the spot where Poiser was.

"What just happened?" One of the Red Pikmin said.

"Yeah, and why does that little Pikmin look a little different?" Asked another.

"You will pay for what you did to my father!" I said angrily. I ran up and punched each of the Red Pikmin except the boss, each of them dying as they landed.

"How did you do that?" The boss asked.

"I'm no longer the kid you just saw, I am his alter-ego Poiyon." I said as I punched him. I then changed back into Poiser.

-Poiser-

I remember getting mad and then I start glowing, next thing I know all of the Red Pikmin are dead. Did I somehow do this? No matter, I have to see if I can catch up to the people who kidnapped Poizocki.

"Poiser! Are you ok?" said a member of my stepfather's knights who just came in. "You're stepfather sent for us."

"I'm ok but dad isn't." I said looking at my stepfather.

"Oh no!" He said scared. "Don't tell me he's dead."

"I hate to, but if I didn't I'd be lying." I said sadly "I was about to go after the people who kidnapped Poizocki."

"We'll get them you stay here." He said

"Ok." I said sadly, I really wanted to help.

"We'll be back sir! Remember you must be careful, you're the leader now!" He said as he took of with most of the knights.

"Father, I will lead our people just as you would have." I said looking at his body.

**End of Chapter**

How did you like it? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning the War

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser and TP though. I don't own Shadow, Rainbow, or Peace (War won't be appearing in this chapter), but I got control of Shadow and Rainbow when the Ancient Pikmin was remade on gamefaqs since the people who created them didn't come back. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

Description of what's going on, something a character is doing, or the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is.

"talking"

-Point of View and flashbacks (flashbacks will all be in Normal Point of view)-

**Name:** Peace. **Looks:** A very unusual Pikmin who has blue eyes and angel-like wings with a halo shaped flower on her head. **Reason for joining:** She has one goal and that is to bring peace to all Pikmin. **Bio:** A very intelligent Pikmin who loves noodles and is very quiet and gentle, War's sister. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Female.

**Name:** Rainbow. **Looks:** Eyes that change colors. **Reason for joining:** To make her father proud. **Bio:** A White Pikmin who hates violence, but joins Poiser's army because she knows that her father has always wanted her to be a good warrior. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Female.

**Name:** Shadow. **Looks:** Nothing on his stem. **Reason for joining:** Unknown. **Bio:** Little is known about this Pikmin other than the fact that he hates the creature nation. He completely trust Poiser, but sometimes his urge to attack the creature tribe gets the better of him. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male.

**Name:** TP. **Looks:** Like most Pikmin. **Reason for joining:** Unknown. **Bio:** A very mean White Pikmin who unlike most of the tribe likes violence, he was kicked out of the tribe when he tried to kill Poiser and Rainbow. **Color:** White. **Gender:** Male.

**Chapter 1:**

**Beginning the War**

-Poiser-

It has been many years since my stepfather was killed and my brother was kidnapped. My brother and the people who kidnapped him were never found. My stepfather's knights asked me how the others were killed, I told them I don't know. I told them that the last thing I remember was that I was glowing, they think it must be my imagination and they are probably right, but something tells me they aren't. We of the White Pikmin tribe have been staying out of the war as much as possible, but now we have no choice but to join. We are now preparing.

"Lord Poiser are you ready to begin?" asked one of my generals.

"Yes I am." I said to him. I looked around. Most of the Pikmin were hard to identify, there are a few who are easy to identify though. One of the easiest to tell apart is Shadow, he unlike the rest of us doesn't have anything on his stem. Little is known about Shadow except that he hates the creature tribefor reasons known only to him, and I'm not going to pry. "Everyone listen up!" Everyone looked up at me when I said this. "We have put up with the other tribes except the Yellow Pikmin tribe attacking us for too long! We will now show them what they get for disturbing the peace! If we find the Yellow nation we must do our best to convince them to join our cause. We will bring peace to all Pikmin!" I said to my army to motivate them.

"Man, he's a real motivational speaker." A Female Pikmin with eyes that change colors said quietly, I was apparently the only one who heard her. She came in while I was finishing.

"Excuse me!" A female voice said. I looked towards the sound of the voice to see a White Pikmin who had blue eyes and angel-like wings with a halo shaped flower on her head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"May I please join your army?" She asked.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Peace." She said.

"How ironic." Shadow said. "A Pikmin named Peace joining a war."

"I want to join because I know your purpose is to bring peace to all Pikmin." Peace said.

"You can join, but you have to pull your own weight, and we will have to fight a lot." I told her.

"I will, and I know this can't be done without a lot of fighting." She said. "I have a brother though, he is a Red Pikmin named War, as his name implies he loves war and destruction."

"We'll have to be careful then." I said to Peace as we went to our first destination, which the Blue Pikmin army was heading to according to our sources. On the way there we saw some creatures who we defeated easily. We eventually got there. "Alright everyone! The Blue Pikmin army is coming, we need to build poison traps to stop them." I said to my army. Out of all of them, the one who was doing the best was that Pikmin with eyes that change colors, she was really working hard. I decided to go up and speak to her.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She jumped up in shock.

"Rainbow sir." She said.

"Well Rainbow keep up the good work, I'm going to make you my second in command!" I then turned to the others. "You could all learn a lesson from Rainbow." As I walked away I could see a lot of the others glaring at Rainbow, I'll have to keep an eye on them.

"Sir!" I heard Peace shout.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Am I doing this right?" She asked. "I've never done anything like this before." I went over to look.

"You're doing fine." I told her. "No one would be able to tell that this is your first time." As I said this I saw another White Pikmin named TP, he was heading for Rainbow while holding a knife.

"What are you doing?" I said while coming up behind him. Everyone looked up to see what was going on

"Nothing sir!" TP said as he hid the knife.

"Oh really." I said "Well it looks to me like you were going to stab Rainbow." As I said this he looked down as if he was ashamed, but I could tell he wasn't so I was prepared and dodged easily when he stabbed at me. "You are a traitor, and we can't keep traitors with us!" I said while knocking the knife out of his hand, I then threw him off of a cliff, but it wasn't steep enough to kill him.

"Let this be a lesson to you all! I will not stand for traitors in my army." I said.

**End of Chapter**

From now on you can choose to make Pikmin who will not join Poiser's army, you will have to tell why they join the army that they do. Please review.


	3. Chapter 1 and a half: Rainbow's Pov

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser though. I don't own Shadow, Rainbow, Peace, Kileala, or Olive, but I got control of Shadow and Rainbow when the Ancient Pikmin was remade on gamefaqs since the people who created them didn't come back. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing

'the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is'

"talking"

-Point of View and flashbacks (flashbacks will all be in Normal Point of view)-

**Name:** Kileala. **Looks:** Almond shape dark purple eyes, light blue color, white wings. **Reason for joining:** to help bring peace to the Pikmin. **Bio:** A Sky Pikmin who wants to stop the war. She is very strong and stealthy. She is a little shy. **Color:** Sky Blue. **Gender:** Female.

**Name:** Olive. **Looks:** Normal, but has a faint glowing stripe on his left arm. **Reason for joining:** Ran from the Purple tribe, took interest in helping the Whites. **Bio:** A budding purple Pikmin, very athletic, not as slow as a normal purple. **Color:** purple. **Gender:** Male.

Once in a while I will make a chapter that doesn't revolve around Poiser or Poiyon, sometimes it will be the same chapter, but from another point of view with a few changes. Oh and please no more new kinds of Pikmin please.

Chapter 1:

Beginning the War, Rainbow's Point of View

-Rainbow-

I am Rainbow, a peace loving Pikmin who has joined the White Pikmin army to please my father. I walked over to where everybody was waiting to find that our leader Poiser was speaking to the army.

"We have put up with the other tribes except the Yellow Pikmin tribe attacking us for too long! We will now show them what they get for disturbing the peace! If we find the Yellow nation we must do our best to convince them to join our cause. We will bring peace to all Pikmin!" He said.

"Man, he's a real motivational speaker." I said

"Excuse me!" A female voice said. We all looked towards the sound of the voice to see a White Pikmin who had blue eyes and angel-like wings with a halo shaped flower on her head.

"What is it?" Poiser asked.

"May I please join your army?" She asked.

"What is your name?" Poiser asked her.

"My name is Peace." She said.

"How ironic." A Pikmin without anything on his stem said. "A Pikmin named Peace joining a war."

"I want to join because I know your purpose is to bring peace to all Pikmin." Peace said.

"You can join, but you have to pull your own weight, and we will have to fight a lot." Poiser told her.

"I will, and I know this can't be done without a lot of fighting." She said. "I have a brother though, he is a Red Pikmin named War, as his name implies he loves war and destruction."

"We'll have to be careful then." Poiser said to Peace as we went to our first destination. On the way there we saw some creatures who we defeated easily. We eventually got there. "Alright everyone! The Blue Pikmin army is coming, we need to build poison traps to stop them." Poiser said to the army. I knew how to do this already and was doing well.

"What's your name?" Poiser asked me. I jumped up in shock.

"Rainbow sir." I said.

"Well Rainbow keep up the good work, I'm going to make you my second in command!" He said turning to the others he said. "You could all learn a lesson from Rainbow." As he walked away I could see a lot of the others glaring at me, I think hePoiser to. 'They're going to make things hard on me.' I thought.

"Sir!" Peace shouted to Poiser.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Am I doing this right?" She asked. "I've never done anything like this." He went over to look.

"What are you doing?" I heard Poiser say a few seconds later. 'What did I do wrong?' I thought. I looked behind me to see that Poiser wasn't talking to me but another White Pikmin who had come up behind me.

"Nothing sir!" The Pikmin said while hiding something.

"Oh really." Poiser said "Well it looks to me like you were going to stab Rainbow." As Poiser said this the Pikmin looked down ashamed,thenhe stabbed at Poiser who dodged and grabbed him. "You are a traitor, and we can't keep traitors with us!" Poiser said while knocking the knife out of the Pikmin's hand, He then threw him off of a cliff. "Let this be a lesson to you all! I will not stand for traitors in my army." He said. A Sky Blue female Pikmin with Almond shape dark purple eyes, light blue color, and white wings came up, I didn't even know that there were Sky Blue Pikmin.

"May I please join?" The Sky Blue Pikmin asked.

"A Sky Blue Pikmin? I didn't know those exist." Poiser said surprised. "Why do you want to join?"

"I hate war, and the only way to stop it is to join a side and help them win, there aren't many of my kind in the world."

"Hey Peace! That Pikmin came for the same reason as you!" A random Pikmin said.

"You can join." Poiser said.

"Can I join to?" A Purple Pikmin with a faint glowing stripe on his left arm asked.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the Purple Pikmin?" Poiser asked.

"I want to bring peace, but my tribe wants to destroy the rest of the Pikmin, my name is Olive." The Purple Pikmin said.

"You can join, but I will keep a watch on you until I know I can trust you."

"I understand." Olive said.

"Sir!" I said to Poiser noticing that the White Pikmin without anything on his stem was gone.

"What is it Rainbow?" Poiser asked. 

"One of the Pikmin is gone!" I said, I then told him which one it was.

"His name is Shadow." Poiser said to me. "We have to find him! Spilt up!" We all spilt up to look and I soon found him.

"Why did you leave?" I asked Shadow.

"I want to fight the creature nation." He said

"I'll tell Poiser, since they're our enemies too he'll probably agree, but you have to stay with us." I told him.

"Ok." He said. We then went to find Poiser, but he was nowhere to be found. All we found was an indent in the ground in the shape of Poiser.

End of Chapter 

What Happened to Poiser? Find out next chapter. Please review. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of work in school.


	4. Chapter 2: Kileala's story

Disclaimer- I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser though. I don't own Kileala, Cloud, Shadow, or Rainbow. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing

'the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is'

"talking"

-Point of View and flashbacks (flashbacks will all be in Normal Point of view)-

**Name:** Cloud. **Looks:** I don't know, you'd have to ask Catyayfun. **Bio:** A Sky Pikmin who is a friend of Kileala's, he would have joined Poiser if he wasn't killed byan Armored Cannon Beetle. **Color:** Sky Blue. **Gender:** Male.

Kileala's Story

-Kileala-

I am Kileala, I have joined Poiser's army, but now he seems to have vanished. I will help find Poiser, I have promised my friend Cloud. I remember it clearly.

-flash back-

Kileala and her friend Cloud were on their way out of their village, they heard that the White Pikmin had a kind leader named Poiser, and wanted to help. Their tribe had been attacked by Purple Pikmin, and only a few survived, they also took all of their meat.

"I can't believe we're finally going to join Poiser's army!" Kileala said as she walked beside Cloud.

"I know, it's great!" Cloud said, he was obviously happy.

"I wonder how he'll react, very few Pikmin know about our tribe." Kileala said.

"I'm sure he will be fine, but we need to worry about the Purple Pikmin guarding the mountain." Cloud said, suddenly getting serious. "If they or one of the creature tribe members that they have trained see us they'll attack." Kileala nods.

"I'll keep my guard up" Kileala said, also getting serious. "I just hope we get through here ok." They continue walking until it starts to get dark. "We need to find a place to sleep that would be safe." Kileala pointed out

"Safe would be pushing it, but we do need to find somewhere to sleep, and only a White Pikmin could go on in the dark like this." Cloud said, they started looking for a cave to sleep in. After a while they came across one that was well hidden.

"This should work." Kileala said happily.

"Yeah, well see you in the morning." Cloud said while going to sleep. Kileala went to sleep not long after. They woke up the next morning and continued on their way.

"We don't have long left!" Kileala said happily.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to be discovered?" Cloud said quickly.

"Sorry." Kileala said, a sad look was on her face.

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes, just try not to make the same one twice." Cloud said.

"Ok, I won't." Kileala said. They continued until they got to the entrance of the mountain.

"Be careful." Cloud said in a low voice, he was obviously worried.

"Ok." Kileala said, also in a low voice. They had just gotten on the other side of the entrance when an Armored Cannon Beetle being ridden by a Purple Pikmin came out of hiding.

"Thought you could escape did you? Well I'll make you pay!" The Purple Pikmin said as the Armored Cannon Beetle did battle with the two of them, right when Kileala was going to be hit by a rock Cloud pushed her out of the way.

"Get out of here and find Poiser!" Cloud shouted right before the rock hit him.

"Cloud!" Kileala cried, she had tears in her eyes. She ran away. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, I promise I will find Poiser!" She said, by the look in her face you'd know she meant it.

"You won't get away!" The Purple Pikmin shouted.

"I disagree!" A White Pikmin wearing a cloak said after appearing suddenly. "I'll handle this, you go on."

"Thank you." She said while running off. A few seconds later she heard the Purple Pikmin scream in pain as he died.

-end flashback, Kileala-

"Hey, are you ok?" Rainbow asked me while coming up.

"Yeah. Just remembering something." I responded. "I hope we find Poiser."

"Don't worry, we've got our best trackers on it." Rainbow said. "I hope he's ok though."

-Poiser-

"What hit me?" I asked as I sat up. "The last thing I remember is looking for Shadow."

"I see you are finally awake." A Yellow Pikmin said while entering the room.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You are in the castle of the Yellow Pikmin tribe, all of your questions will be answered soon, but I need you to follow me." The Yellow Pikmin said.

'Doesn't look like I have too much of a choice.' I thought. "Ok I'll go."

"Great! Just follow me." He said while walking out.

**End of Chapter**

What happens next? Some of you already know, but most don't. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 3: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser and Poiyon though, but not Current, or the King and Queen of the Yellow Pikmin. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing

'the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is'

"talking"

-Point of View and flashbacks (flashbacks will all be in Normal Point of view)-

Explanations 

-Poiser-

So there I was, I woke up not knowing where I was and started following a Yellow Pikmin that I didn't know, I can only wonder what is going to happen.

"Here we are." The Yellow Pikmin said. "It is time to meet the King and Queen."

"Ok." I said as I walked in, I immediately saw two Yellow Pikmin, obviously the King and Queen, but I also saw a Blue Pikmin with water in the spot his flower should be at, I went up to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Current." The Blue Pikmin said.

"Do you have any clue as to why I've been brought here?" I asked.

"Yes I do, are you familiar with the legend of the Ancient Pikmin?" He asked me.

"Of course, the Ancient Pikmin had the power of all five kinds of Pikmin, he used five stones to create peace, then created five lights that scattered, and he was never seen again." I said.

"That's right, and also, two of the five lights split into two, and each light became a Pikmin." Current said. "I am the Blue Child, and you are one of the two White Children."

"Yeah right." I said not believing him, and trying not to laugh. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why you! Seize him!" Current shouted as a bunch of guards grabbed me.

'Whoa, maybe he isn't kidding.' I thought as they brought me to a high up window.

"Throw him out!" Current yelled as they threw me out of the window. I suddenly started glowing and blacked out.

-Normal-

"Current! Why did you do that!" The King of the Yellow Pikmin asked angrily. "I was expecting him not to believe it, after all it is a hard tale to believe, but now you may have ruined things! We need all children of the Ancient Pikmin in order to stop this war, let's just hope he somehow lived!"

-Poiyon-

'Darn him!' I thought as I continued falling, I pull a sword out of nowhere and thrust it into the rocks to keep me from falling. I then climb down safely, put the sword away, and let Poiser have control again.

-Poiser-

"How did I get down safely?" I wonder out loud as I look around. "I wish they hadn't thrown me out, I would have believed them if they said they were serious, but it was just such a hard tale to believe." Suddenly a Yellow Pikmin came out.

"You're ok! That's great, the King and Queen were worried. Come back in, they wish to apologize." He said as he led me back in. We soon were back in the room.

"Welcome back, we're sorry about what Current did, he can be a little hasty at times." The King said to me.

"It's alright, but I guess since he had me thrown out of the window he must have bee serious." I said.

"That is right, we knew the White and Blue nations aren't bad, and are working to have peace, so we thought we'd try to find you two first, there is a prophesy that says all children of the Ancient Pikmin can create peace if they work together, and we were hopping that you would agree to it, if you do Poiser, then you will have our full support and our Yellow Pikmin will be at your command." The Queen explained.

"I accept, but could I go and find my army to bring them here before we do anything else?" I asked.

"Of course." The King said. "Yellow Pikmin assemble!" The Yellow army appeared, but it was about half the size of my army. "Half our army is helping the Yellow child out, but we can supply you with the rest."

"I can't do that, if I do, then you will have no protection." I pointed out.

"Don't worry, we're leaving our best here to protect us, and as you know we are well hidden." The King said.

"Fine, but could I bring Current along?" I ask them, they are both surprised.

"You are willing to go with him when you don't need to at the moment? I can't believe it after how he threw you out." The Queen said.

"Yeah, I need to learn to work with him for when I need it." I explained.

"I see, well go ahead, but only if Current agrees." The King said.

"I'll go, he is right about working together." Current said, suddenly there was a flash of light and I blacked out, when I woke up I had no clue where I was, but Current was with me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue." He said while we looked around, suddenly we saw three Pikmin, we couldn't see muchofone, andbecause of how bright they were glowing we couldn't see their colors, but we could tell theone we couldn't see much ofwas the Ancient Pikmin, the two others surprised us, one had purple eyes, and one had water where his flower was supposed to be.

"No way, Current do you see that?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's us, but how?" He asked in surprise.

**End of Chapter **

So, what do you think? Please review, and if it isn't two much trouble could you review my other stories as well?


	6. Chapter 4: War Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, I do own Poiser though, but not Current, the King and Queen of the Yellow Pikmin, War, or Reneborb, but I got control of Shadow and Rainbow when the Ancient Pikmin was remade on gamefaqs since the people who created them didn't come back. I don't own the story The Ancient Pikmin, it is owned by pawsss2.

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing

'the thoughts of whoever the character who's point of view it is'

"talking"

-Point of View and flashbacks (flashbacks will all be in Normal Point of view)-

**Name:** War. **Looks:** A very unusual Pikmin who has red eyes devil like wings and horns on his head. **Reason for joining:** He has one goal and that is to bring war and hatred to all Pikmin. **Bio:** a very intelligent Pikmin who hates any thing that has to do with happiness and loves destruction. **Color:** Dark Red. **Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Reneborb. **Looks:** A scarred Orange Bulborb. **Bio/Reason for joining:** Reneborb used to obey the grand Emperor Bulblax but after a failed attack, Reneborb rebelled. He fled the Bulborbs and joined the White Pikmin. **Gender:** Male.

War Appears 

-Poiser-

Current and I decided to travel together, then all of the sudden there was a flash of light and we both blacked out, when we woke up we saw something that surprised us, there were the two of us, except younger, and the Ancient Pikmin standing nearby, all of them glowing.

"Ok boys! Let's continue your training!" The Ancient Pikmin said.

"Yes dad!" The younger versions of us said as they began sparring.

"This makes no sense! I never met you until now!" I said to Current. "I've never even met the Ancient Pikmin!"

"I know, I believe we are the Ancient Pikmin's children, but I'm sure I've never met him and just met you." Current said as another flash of light came and we were back in the Throne Room.

"Current! Poiser! Are you ok?" The king asked.

"Yes sir." Current said as we told him what happened.

"I see." The king said. "You must have existed before the Ancient Pikmin created the stones, I wonder why he would make you become babies without memories though."

"I don't know, but we have to find the other children." I said.

"Where is the other White child?" The king asked. I looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Current asked.

"My brother Poizocki was kidnapped a few years ago, and my adopted father was killed at the same time." I told them.

"Who did that?" The king asked.

"A bunch of Red Pikmin, but most of them are dead, I don't know who killed them because I blacked out right before it happened." I told them.

"Hm, well this is a problem, we'll have to find Poizocki as we go along." The queen said.

"Yeah, but nothing is getting done waiting here. Ready to go Current?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Current said as the two of us walked out of the castle with the Yellow Pikmin army following us. We continued on for many hours. Suddenly a Red Pikmin with red eyes, devil like wings, and horns on his head appeared in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked, I got the feeling this Pikmin wasn't on our side.

"I am War, I'm here to destroy you Poiser, one of the White Children of the Ancient Pikmin, but I never expected to find the Blue Child with you." The Red Pikmin said.

"War!" I said in surprise.

"Do you know of him?" Current asked.

"Yeah, his sister Peace is in my army." I explained. "She warned me about him."

"So, she's still being a goody-two-shoes like always, no matter, I'll kill her once I kill you." War said, then he looked at me. "You really do look like your brother."

"You know Poizocki?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was the one who had him kidnapped." War explained. "I figured if I kidnapped him I could stop you from ending this war, since you need all of the children, but sadly, he escaped soon after being captured and has been on the run ever since, that brat ruins my plans whenever he has the chance."

"And you're telling us this why?" Current asked. "Isn't it stupid for the villain to tell his plot to the heroes?"

"I'm telling you because you won't live long enough to make a difference!" War explained. "I've learned my lesson, if I want to keep this war going on, then I need to kill some of the children of the Ancient Pikmin!" He charged at us, but all of the sudden a scarred Orange Bulborb came out of nowhere and roared, the Orange Bulborb attacked War.

"Ok, now that was unexpected." I said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before they set their sights on us." Current replied.

"You fool of a Bulborb!" War shouted. "Do you intend to break the agreement betweenyour leader and me?"

"Doesn't matter." The Orange Bulborb replied. "I no longer work for that fool, I want to help the Pikmin now."

"What!" War shouted. "That's crazy!"

"Should we trust him?" Current asked.

"Yeah, he just helped us out, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." I replied. "We should still keep our eyes on him though."

"Good idea." Current said.

"What's your name?" I asked the Orange Bulborb.

"My name is Reneborb. I'll explain the details later, but for now, we have to take this guy down." The Orange Bulborb said.

"Darn you!" War screamed angrily. "I'll get you for this!" He used his wings to fly away.

"Now why did you help us?" I asked Reneborb.

"I used to obey the grand Emperor Bulblax but after a failed attack, I rebelled." Reneborb said. "I fled the otherBulborbs andnow wish to join the White Pikmin army. I always hated fighting against Pikmin, they only defended themselves from us for the most part, and now, since that failed attack, I don't feel safe with the Creature tribe."

"Well, we are more powerful now." I said. "We'll have to keep an eye on you Reneborb, since you're a member of the Creature tribe, but consider yourself a part of my army." We continued on our way.

**End of Chapter **

Well, War has finally made an appearance, but what will happen next? The next chapter will be called ambush, unless I get another request from a person, asking for a chapter where I tell the story of a character they made. I need the basic description of the story if they want me to do it. Please review!


End file.
